


We're All Smart

by HiddenAegyo



Series: UtaPri Chatrooms [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Gen, Group chat, High School, Kind of Canon Complant, Mixing Anime/Game/Manga Plots Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Season 1, Some Narrative, Starish - Freeform, Swearing, irregular updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenAegyo/pseuds/HiddenAegyo
Summary: Take a peek into ST☆RISH's group chat as they maneuver themselves through Saotome Gakuen and the events of season one! Mostly a crack!fic and OOC though and CONTAINS SWEARING!





	1. Answer the Question Otoya

—— Friday, June 17th ——

 

— 6:32 PM —

 

 **Innocence** _is now online._

 

 **Innocence** _has created the group_ “ **A-Class** ” _._

 

 **Innocence** _has added_ **Hijirikawa Masato** _and_ **~Piyo★Luvr~**.

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato** _and_ **~Piyo★Luvr~** _are now online._

 

 **Innocence:** Hi guys!

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** ( ^ ω ^ ) ﾉ

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Okay, two things.

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** First off, what is that creepy thing Shinomiya sent.

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** it’s an emoji!!!! (◠‿◠✿)

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Why though?

 

 **Innocence:** It’s a kaomoji Masa! You’ve never seen one?

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** I can’t say I have.

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Wait.

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Does the Lenny face count?

 

 **Innocence:** I guess???

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** who’s been sending you lenny faces? O.o

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Who else?

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Jinguji Ren of course.

 

 **Innocence:** Should’ve guessed, you two have known each other for awhile

 

 **Innocence:** What was your second thing? You said two things before

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Oh yes, thank you for reminding me Ittoki. It’s actually for you.

 

 **Innocence:** ???

 **Innocence:** Me? What is it?

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** What is the purpose of this chat? I know the group name is eluding to our class but I’m pretty sure it will diverge from that.

 

 **Innocence:** I just wanted to be able to talk you guys easier, that’s all!

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** (ರ_ರ)

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** For the first time in my life I agree with the emoji.

 

 **Innocence:** Why are you both suspicious of me??

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** Otoya-kun.

 

 **Innocence:** Yes?

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** Is there a reason Haru-chan isn’t in here?

 

 **Innocence:**  Whaaaaaaaat no way! What are you talking about??!

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Is this what they call “exposing” someone?

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** Answer the question Otoya.

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Given name?

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Full stops and capital letters?

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** No emojis?

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Who is this new person on Shinomiya’s phone?

 

 **Innocence:** Have you always been like this Masa? Last time I checked you had a severe case of tsundere

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** I-

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** _Otoya._

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** _Answer._

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** _The question._

 

 **Innocence:** Or what?

 

 **Innocence:** Natsuki?

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~** _is now idle._

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** ?

 

— 6:37 PM —

 

 **Innocence:** WHat thw hell?!

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Language!

 

 **Innocence:** Stfu, we’re high schoolers we’ve said worse

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Let it be known that on this day, Friday, June 17th at 6:38 PM, the cursing filter has been discarded.

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** This group chat has only existed for literally five minutes and we’re already seeing different sides of each other.

 

 **Innocence:** You started it first!

 **Innocence:** NaTsuki stOp!!!

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** May I ask what is happening?

 

 **Innocence:** Natsuki’s banging on my dorm’s door demanding an answer and I’m sitting in front of it to make sure he doesn’t open it

 **Innocence:** Stop making so much noise! The neighbors and Tokiya are going to complain!

 **Innocence:** aRE YOU BREAKING DOWN THE DOOR?!

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Damn Shinomiya.

 

 **Innocence:** LANGUAGE!

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Excuse me, I thought we agreed that profanity was enabled in this chat.

 

 **Innocence:** Not you! I meant Natsuki!

 **Innocence:** He said, “Open the fucking door Otoya.” in the space between the door frame and the hinges really scarily

 **Innocence:** hoW DID HE FIND WHERE MY EAR WAS WTF

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** How can you be on the brink of death and still have somewhat proper sentences?

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Nevermind.

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Hang on, why didn’t you just scold Shinomiya out loud instead of in chat?

 

 **Innocence:** Tokiya told me to be quiet

 

 **Innocence:** Oh crap, he looks like he’s about to break his phone

 **Innocence:** Natsuki, stop!!!

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~** _is no longer idle._

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** _Just answer the question._

 

 **Innocence:** FINE

 **Innocence:** I MADE THE GROUP TO CHAT WITH YOU GUYS

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** _Still not answering the question._

 

 **Innocence:** BUT I ALSO MADE IT TO SEE IF ANY OF YOU HAVE NANAMI’S EMAIL

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** (-＿-;;)

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** I’m agreeing with the emoji again.

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** …That’s all?

 

 **Innocence:** YES, I SWEAR

 **Innocence:** NOW PLEASE GO AWAY, TOKIYA LOOKS LIKE HE’S ABOUT TO SNAP AND THAT’S WORSE THAN ANYTHING

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Would you look at that, he does live up to his online name.

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** alright, alright. i left. just tell the residence hall director that i was responsible for the door

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** hold up, aren’t you and haru-chan working on that project together?? the recording test one?

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** how are you two working on it without each other’s contact info?

 

 **Innocence:** I was too shy to ask her earlier and now I can’t find her anywhere!

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Did she say if she was going to do something or go anywhere?

 

 **Innocence:** She said she would study how to read and compose music

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** did you check the library?

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** or her dorm room??

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** the cafeteria???

 

 **Innocence:** Uhhhhhh

 **Innocence:** Gtg, see you guys tmrw maybe

 

 **Innocence** _is now offline._

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** You have got to be kidding me.

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** wait

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** ?

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** doesn’t otoya-kun have tomo-chan’s email?

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** couldn’t he have asked for haru-chan’s info from her?

 

**Hijirikawa Masato:**

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato** _has renamed the group_ “ **We’re All Smart** ” _._

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** I’m sorry, I just needed reassurance.

 

**(╬¬_¬)**

 

— 6:38 PM —

 

 **Ichinose Tokiya** _is now online._

 

 **Ichinose Tokiya** _has created a private chat with_ **#1 Big Brother** _._

 

 **Ichinose Tokiya:** Syo.

 **Ichinose Tokiya:** Why is Natsuki breaking down Otoya and I’s door?

 

 **#1 Big Brother** _is now online._

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** idk he just ran out

 **#1 Big Brother:** one minute hes talking about sakura fairies and the next hes muttering something about answers

 

 **Ichinose Tokiya:** Could he stop? He’s too loud and is freaking out Otoya.

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** what did he do

 

 **Ichinose Tokiya:** I think he muttered something through the door? I couldn’t hear what though.

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** do i need to pick up Natsuki or

 

 **Ichinose Tokiya:** Idk

 **Ichinose Tokiya:** Wait

 **Ichinose Tokiya:** Otoya’s furiously typing something on his phone.

 

 **Ichinose Tokiya:** Natsuki’s… gone?

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** probably got what he wanted

 **#1 Big Brother:** just tell the hall director it was Natsuki who broke the door

 

 **Ichinose Tokiya:** Has this happened before?!

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** good night

 

 **#1 Big Brother** _is now offline._

 

 **Ichinose Tokiya:** I’m so confused...

  
**Ichinose Tokiya** _is now offline._


	2. Two Kinds of People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How DOES Syo feel about those outfits Natsuki always makes him wear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter really early (or maybe late? idk) one day and without much sleep or coffee. Don't worry, the next chapter should be funnier... at least I hope.

——Saturday, June 18 ——

 

— 9:51 AM —

 

“ **We’re All Smart** ”

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~** _and_ **Innocence** _are now online._

 

 **Innocence:** Morning Natsuki!

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** っゝω・)っ～☆HELLO☆

 

 **Innocence:** How do you even send those that fast??

 **Innocence:** Don’t you have a flip phone???

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato** _is now online._

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Shinomiya works in mysterious ways.

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** good morning masato-kun~

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Good morning to both of you as well.

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** I take it you both have plans to work on your recording test project?

 

 **Innocence:** Yep!

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** haha nope

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** There are two kinds of people…

 

 **Innocence:** Since when did you learn to meme Masa??

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Believe it or not, this is not my first group chat.

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** I am also in a family group chat as well, and although we have a professional image our chat is what you all call a “never ending slight roasting session”.

 

 **Innocence:** I can’t really imagine that though…

  
**Hijirikawa Masato:**

 

 **Innocence:** How does your entire family write so properly???

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** It’s called paying attention in class.

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** (*ﾟﾛﾟ)

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Shinomiya, if you don’t plan on spending today with your partner what are you going to do?

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** syo-chan of course!

 

**Innocence:**

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** What.

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** What exactly do you mean by that?

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** do his hair, his make up

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** putting him in a cute dress

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** the usual

 

 **Innocence:** What the fuck??

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Shinomiya, could you please add Kurusu-San in here?

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~** _added_ **#1 Big Brother** _to_ “ **We’re All Smart** ” _._

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** Natsuki what the hell im literally almost at our dorm

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Kurusu-san.

 

 **#1 Big Brother:**  drop the san pls

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** What is this Shinomiya tells us about him doing your hair and make-up?

 

 **Innocence:** And putting you in a dress??

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** …

 **#1 Big Brother:** am i allowed to curse in here

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Yes, why?

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** *takes deep breath*

 

 **Innocence:**??

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** ?

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** (・~・?)

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK NATSUKI?!

 

 **Innocence:** Didn’t I say that earlier??

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Here comes that proper punctuation.

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** YOU KNOW HOW UNCOMFORTABLE THAT STUFF MAKES ME FEEL. I DO SO MUCH TO KEEP UP MY MANLY IMAGE AND NOW THESE TWO ARE GOING TO THINK I’M A DAINTY LITTLE SHIT. WHY CAN’T YOU JUST STOP WITH THAT STUFF! I’M NOT YOUR DOLL TO PLAY WITH NOR AM I OKAY WITH IT!

 

 **Innocence:** We won’t think of you like that!!!

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** wait what

 

 **Innocence:** No way! If that’s what you want to do then I won't judge!

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Neither will I. Although I believe you made it clear that you dislike these types of activities.

 

 **Innocence:** Masa you sound like a grandpa

 

 **Hijikata Masato:** Shut up Ittoki not now

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** wait otoya didnt u say u said wtf earlier

 **#1 Big Brother:** or smthing like that

 

 **Innocence:** It was more of a shock wtf

 **Innocence:** I was like whaaaaaat

 **Innocence:** Do you look good in a dress??

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** oh

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** Natsuki?

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~** _is now offline._

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Weren’t you two in your dorm?

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** no i was out on my morning jog

 **#1 Big Brother:** crap he isnt in our room

 **#1 Big Brother:** gotta go, see y’all later

 

 **#1 Big Brother** _is now offline._

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Ittoki.

 

 

 **Innocence:**  Yesh?

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Did you notice that Syo took a deep breath even though we’re communicating via chat messages?

 

 **Innocence:** Yeah but

 **Innocence:** Did Syo literally just say “y'all”?

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** I believe that that is the one of the only words he used proper punctuation for this entire time.

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** You know.

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Besides his entire rant and when he calls for Shinomiya.

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** And his online name.

 

 **Innocence:** But aren’t nicknames automatically capitalized unless you hit the button??

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Oh yeah.

 

**ε=ε=┏(╯°□°)┛  |   (｡′︿‵)**

 

— 10:04 AM —

 

 **#1 Big Brother** _is now online._

 

 **#1 Big Brother** _has created a private chat with_ **~Piyo★Luvr~** _._

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** Natsuki?

 **#1 Big Brother:** im sorry that i blew up in front of ur friends

 **#1 Big Brother:** where are you

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** are you in the kitchen

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** please answer

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~** _is now online._

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** do the dresses really make you feel uncomfortable?

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** uh

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** please be honest with me

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** …

 **#1 Big Brother:** a little

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** i wish you’d have told me sooner

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** like a couple years sooner

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** im sorry it was partially my fault too

 **#1 Big Brother:** i always only said i didnt want to

 **#1 Big Brother:** i never said why

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** no way! it’s my fault! i never listened!

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** i should’ve asked first! not force you into it!

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** how about we call it even and say we both shouldve talked to each other about it at some point before

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** Natsuki?

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~** _is now idle._

 

 **#1 Big Brother** _is now idle._

 

**( >^o^)>   <(^~^<)**

 

   Syo’s heart began to speed up again as no new message popped up on his phone. _Is he still upset? Did I say something wrong? WHAT IF SATSUKI CAME OUT?!_ Suddenly he felt the door behind him start to open and he lept up to face his best friend and roommate, shoving his phone into his back pocket at the same time.

   “Do you really forgive me?” For a second Syo wanted to trick him and say he didn’t, but one look at the childish, older teen in front of him convinced him otherwise. Natsuki seemed to avoid the other’s gaze as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. Even his curl at the top of his head seemed to fidget (how it could move in the first place was beyond Syo).

   “Of course you idiot!” Was all Syo said before engulfing Natsuki in a tight hug. Not prepared for the impact, the taller one of the duo stumbled back a bit before returning the embrace with equal force. Natsuki couldn’t help but notice Syo’s fast heartbeat slow and calm down. When the two separated about thirty seconds later, a small blush upon both of their cheeks, it was Natsuki who initiated the conversation.

   “So... no more dressing you up?” Syo seemed to be taken aback by the sudden question but looked away nervously as he processed what he’d asked.

   “I mean…” The way Syo seemed to bite his lip as he trailed off caught Natsuki’s attention. “I’ve sort of grown used to it…”

   “I thought you said you were uncomfortable though?”

   “I’m sorry, I blew up on the chat because I was scared of what they’d think. I mean, I’m still a man! I’m not used to wearing dresses as much as someone like Nanami does! Now that I know that at least some people won’t think it’s disgusting I’m… I’m slowly starting to tolerate it.” Syo swears he’d never seen someone’s eyes light up so quickly or brightly. “But…”

   “But what?” At this point, Natsuki was willing to just about anything. He loved dressing Syo up and he knew that just stopping all of a sudden would be a difficult, but not impossible.

   “Could you try to tell or ask me before putting something on me? And don’t tell anyone else about this stuff unless I say it’s okay. Please?” Natsuki was using all his strength (which was a lot) to not scream and praise Syo for his rather shy and cute expression.

   “In that case, may I put something on you now?” At first, Syo was a bit skeptical, but after realizing that there was a very low chance that the other would suddenly reveal a frivolous outfit from nowhere after their talk, he nodded and closed his eyes. To his surprise, Natsuki seemed to fix something into his hair for about a minute.

   “Okay, done!” Syo blinked open his eyes before taking out a small compact mirror he had left in his other pocket.

   “I noticed that you didn’t have your hairpins on when I opened the door so I did them for you. Is it okay?” The younger one inspected the pins with awe, he’d forgotten about them in the rush to find Natsuki. They were inserted perfectly and felt like he had put them in himself.

   “You keep some of my hairpins on you?” Natsuki nodded, reaching into his pocket and opening his palm to show a handful of red bobby pins.

   “Just in case. They’re handy for other things too!” Yet again, Syo surprised Natsuki with a hug, this time a gentler one.

   “Thank you…” he softly muttered into the taller one’s chest.

   “You’re… you’re welcome.” Anyone who walked in on this scene would either coo or gag at the cheesiness. “Now,” Natsuki said as he let go, “Let’s make some chili and natto pancakes!” Almost immediately Syo stopped him with his arm.

   “I think I’ll make breakfast today.”

 

**( ˘▽˘)っ且**

 

— 10:31 AM —

 

“ **We’re All Smart** ”

 

 **Innocence:** But like

 **Innocence:** How do people have that much core body strength??

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Maybe they practice with regular planks?

 

 **Innocence:** But how do you transition from normal planks to overhead plane storage planks?

 **Innocence:** And why do they get away with it too?

 

 **#1 Big Brother** _is now online._

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** did u guys have breakfast yet

 

 **Innocence:** Nope

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** No.

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** come to the last kitchen i made pancakes

 **#1 Big Brother:** feel free to bring tokiya and ren

 

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** We’re on our way. I take it you two made up?

 

 **~Piyo★Luvr~** _is now online._

 

 **#1 Big Brother:** mostly

 

**~Piyo★Luvr~:**

****

**~Piyo★Luvr~:** which one?

**#1 Big Brother:** BITCH WHAT THE FUCK?!

 **#1 Big Brother:** WE LITERALLY JUST HAD A SAPPY HEART TO HEART TALK ABOUT THIS!!!

**Innocence** _has renamed the group_ “ **Syo’s Fashion Show** ” _._

**~Piyo★Luvr~:** but they already knew!

**Innocence:** I like the second one it’s more innocent. The first seems…

 **Innocence:** Kinky?

**Hijirikawa Masato:** I figured you’d like the second one more.

 **Hijirikawa Masato:** Think about it though. Wouldn’t the first one make Syo taller with the heels and bow?

**#1 Big Brother:** fine but if anyone else besides everyone in this gc and their roommates find out i’m leaving

 **#1 Big Brother:** THEY’RE CALLED PUMPS YOU UNCULTURED SWINE! THERE’S A DIFFERENCE!

**Hijirikawa Masato:** I apologize for my ignorance.

**~Piyo★Luvr~:** what about haru-chan and tomo-chan?

**#1 Big Brother:** fine they can know too

**Innocence:** That’s true Masa

**Innocence:** Tokiya says that Syo probably already has the second outfit and that the first one is funny

**~Piyo★Luvr~:** really? i think the first one is cute!

 **~Piyo★Luvr~:** and no, he doesn’t have the second one. i’ve checked

**#1 Big Brother:** why am i not surprised

**Hijirikawa Masato:** Ren told me to tell “Ochibi-chan” that he can’t wait to see him in the first outfit.

**#1 Big Brother:** theyre both dead when they get here

**Hijirikawa Masato:** Go right ahead. Maybe I’ll finally have some peace in the piano room today.

**Innocence:** Please no, Tokiya cleans our dorm!

**#1 Big Brother:** fiiiiine

 **#1 Big Brother:** but less bacon for them

**Innocence:** Yay!

**Hijirikawa Masato:** Damn.

**#1 Big Brother:** i like the second one better btw

**~Piyo★Luvr~:** oh i’m getting both, i’m just deciding which one to use first

**#1 Big Brother:** kill me now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outfit 1:  
> Dress: https://goo.gl/kQqMJx  
> Socks: https://goo.gl/qNDzkf  
> Shoes: https://goo.gl/rF8AWS  
> Bow: https://goo.gl/frqW3m  
> Extensions: https://goo.gl/hQnAnb 
> 
> Outfit 2:  
> Earrings: https://goo.gl/sukbLb  
> Bobby Pins: https://goo.gl/MnCTeG  
> Shoes: https://goo.gl/AYnTGi  
> Jeans: https://goo.gl/gbsHZh  
> Sweater: https://goo.gl/fVWfAu


End file.
